


Just a Table

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eating, Eating out specifically, Language, M/M, Penetration, Sex, Slight Shame, Smut, anal penetration, blindfold, forgot about that - Freeform, how many ways can i say sex so people who dont want it dont click?, intercourse, rushed end climax, use of cock and dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Skeppy and Bad have a little fun in the dinning room.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Just a Table

**Author's Note:**

> this is porn.

Skeppy was never good at patience and this carried true while he stayed bare and bent against the dining room table. His hands laced over his own head, his elbows digging into the wood he could feel every little strain of his muscles as he waited for Bad to come back.

It felt like he'd been waiting an eternity. Maybe it was because he was already worked up that all the things Bad could do flooded his brain. His dick would twitch every time his brain came up with its better ideas. Bad could be really rough. Fuck into him so hard the table would leave an indent in his flesh. 

Or he could go slow. Real slow. Gentle and soft, kissing at his heated skin. Kiss up his spin, leaving him breathless in the best of ways.

He could also just leave Skeppy at this table forever. The boy boinked his head against the table every half a minute or so hoping Bad would hear and come back and stop him. Scold him for hurting himself and kiss his forehead all better. If he had his way he'd get the best of both worlds. 

Rough sex, Bad letting go of his stressing over Skeppys well being and be a little more reckless. Then taking care of him after. Getting him some coffee and a nice fluffy blanket. It'd be perfect.

Somewhere down the hall he could hear Bads feet padding across the floor. He was closer now, and the anticipation was building, but he didn't want anticipation. He wanted bad with him now. 

If he took much longer he was gonna stop leaning against this fucking table.

He laughed softly at the thought. Fuck the table. Bad hasn't even said 'please'.

"Bad," he yelled out head still tucked against the stupid fucking table, "if you take much longer im just gonna leave the table!"

He left the swear out, knowing Bad the man would spite him and take longer for it, but the point was across. The other needed to hurry up.

"Hold. on. Skeppy." He muttered something else the younger couldn't make out. Those padded steps making their way towards him finally. 

Through the crook of his elbow he could see bad enter the dining room. A bottle of lube, a condom and a small length of fabric in his hands. A blindfold, Skeppy realized. A smirk pulled at his face, hidden away by his arm.

"Sorry i was looking for something." There was a shy smile on Bads face when he put the items on the table. "I wanted to know if you'd wanna try this?" He lifted one end of the blindfold up for emphasis. Shy smile, shy voice, his mumbles were quiet.

"Try what, Bad?" Years of training his voice to _not_ sound mocking was coming in handy.

"Oh.. Well it's- its a blindfold.. Y'know what a blindfold is right?" His fingers fidgeted with the fabric before picking it back up again and straightening it out to show him fully.

Skeppy laughed. "Yeah I think so. You should still explain it though."

"No no no you know what it is! You're being a muffin head is all."

Skeppy raised his head up from between his arms. "Blindfold sounds good shorty."

Bad grumbled as he went to tie it on. He was still fully clothed in soft sweatpants and Skeppys hoodie, which he wouldn't be able to see anymore, rubbing against his bare skin. Immediately once he was blind to the world he felt more on edge. 

The spot where his navel pressed against the wood not leaving his mind. Bad standing behind him, stroking his spine, felt more threatening than was probably intended. He leaned flush against Skeppy, planting a kiss on his shoulder before nuzzling against the junction of his neck.

"You look so pretty.." 

"Is that all you have to say to me? I'm lying here, ass out an-"

Bad took no time to sink his teeth into the flesh hed been nuzzling into. Skeppy gasped, arching his back away from the pain.

"Language."

"You don't have to bite me!" He hissed, "that hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't swear then!" 

Slowly Bad traced his fingers up and down Skeppys sides. Ignoring Skeppys further complaints, but noting not to do it again, he decided to give the boys hip dips some quick love. A kiss to each dip in the skin encouraged soft gasps out of skeppys throat.

Then Bad pulled away. All the boy could feel was a loss of contact, his warmth leaving him. A soft whine escaped him. 

Bad placed his glasses on the table before going to sit on the floor. His knees dug into the linoleum floor but he had the perfect angle for what he had planned. 

Bad placed a hand on the back of Skeppys thigh, surprising him, but that wasn't the former's goal. Slowly he slid the hand up, thumb stroking at his inner thigh, then his taint, before pressing against his asshole.

Skeppy gasped, hardly noticing Bad was speaking to him. _The excitement was getting to him._

"Am I- Am I good to-" He couldn't choke out what he wanted to say but the other knew what he meant.

"Yeah im clean, real clean Bad please," he pressed into the table when Bad pressed at his rim, the bit of pain welcome. 

Bad's other hand reached up and he spread Skeppys legs even more, before grabbing his cheeks to give him full access. The embarrassment was really starting to gnaw at him now that he was actually going to eat Skeppy out. Sure the research he'd done had brought him some shame but it was nothing like how he felt now.

Still he went for the first lick, tasting salt. Probably from the mid temp room they were in. The second caress of his tongue brought out a soft whine from the other. The sound spurred him on, carefully pushing his tongue into Skeppy. Another, louder whine leading into a moan leaving him.

"FaAa- Bad please gimme more." Bad made a noise from his nose continuing his ministastrations.

Slowly, as much as he could, flicking his tongue against his walls. Skeppys whines and cries pushed him to do better, to try harder. Next he added his thumb. Thrusting them in time, stretching the other further. The thought of how well Skeppy was handling it, how well he was handling the blindfold. His own cock twitched at the thought giving him an idea.

With his free hand he reached for slowly skeppys dick, jerking him off with practiced light touches. Knowing fingers dancing along the most sensitive parts, distracting from his unsure tongue.

From the sounds Skeppy made he was doing pretty well. 

Skeppys relished in the pleasure, running his fingers through his dark locks. Locking hisnfingers together, letting them go. Over and over trying to find purchase for himself. The feeling of his core flexing spread all the way down to his toes, thighs flexing tight.

It was good. So good and then Bad _stopped._ Pulling away from skeppy as a whole he spoke quietly as he stood up. 

"I figured you must be somewhat close but.. I-I didn't wanna end this yet," Bad mumbled watching the shorters twitching shoulder blades. All Skeppy willed himself to do was groan into the table. "Do you wanna do more, skeppy?"

"YES obviously I want to do more hurry up!"

"Skeppy whining will get you no were." Despite what he said Bad snatched the condom from the table.

Gently rolling it over his half hard cock he looked skeppy up and down. Eyes flickering between the swell of his butt and the bit of his flushed face he could see. Bad gave a kiss to his lower spine. The power he held over Skeppy was something intoxicating. Next time they could do more. Handcuffs maybe.

"Baaaaad hurry up!" Skeppy considered adding a curse. He knew the anger bad gave off was all in good fun but he'd feel stupid if his idea backfired.

Slowly stroking his dick he watched skeppy squirm against the table. "Hold on, Skeppy." 

The lube was cold, warmed slightly by his hands before he inserted an index finger into skeppys hole. He sighed in relief rolling his hips back against his finger. One wasn't enough; he wanted more. A Lot more and _Bad isn't giving it to him._

"What, Baldy, not ready yet? Has your dick gone soft?" He fucked himself on Bad's finger.

"No your the one who's not ready." As proof he rubbed his erection against the back of Skeppys thigh.

"I'm ready. I can take it."

"Sure." Bad snorted slowly adding a second finger the light burn mixing with the excitement pooling in his stomach.

Slowly kissing along Skeppys spine he begun scissoring his digits. Stretching the boy below him as painlessly as he could. The, probably spit, from before slowly trailed down his taught thighs. As Bad felt the muscles surrounding him relax he added the third finger. Skeppys hiss was like a bit of gold, something he'd cherish. 

Muscles flexed and released as he tried to relax gripping the table edges for support.

"Skeppy," he sing song into the boy's ear, "if you can't handle my fingers how'll you handle me?"

A loud wail rang out when he thrusted the fingers aggressively into the younger.

"Oh my gosh skeppy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Beginning his ramble it was quickly cut off.

"No! No it was good! I want mOre of that.." His voice was muffled in between his arms and the wood.

"You want me to… jab you?"

"No.. Well yes just be more mean i won't break.." Despite the blindfold Skeppy looked in his direction flashing a goofy grin. "I swear."

Bad gage a soft 'okay' in response. Testing the waters he dragged the finger out before thrusting them back in as far as he could. Skeppy yelped.

"Okay okay not that mean!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "That's too much."

Bad whined defeatedly, "see i don't know what I'm doing im just going to hurt you.."

"Hurt me a little less and ill like it, you'll- we'll figure it out okay?" 

Slowly this time bad pulled out his fingers to the rim before pushing then back in faster. Slower than he had before, crooking his fingers at the end and it was perfect. Skeppy was quickly losing himself in the pleasure. In the feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach, fighting the cold plaguing Bads fingers.

He felt like he could do this for ages but ofcourse the other _took it away like he always did._ The grumpy blood statting to boil through him, thoughts of swapping their positons and fucking Bad into the stupid fucking table seeming nice.

Bad paid no mind to Skeppys little inward fit squeezing more lube into his hand lathering his dick with it. The sensation was nice but nothing compared to what he wanted.

Grabbing onto Skeppys hip he slowly pushed his cock into the younger. Their soft moans mixed together filling in the silence of the room. He thrusted back pushing Bads dick in himself deeper despite the sting that came with it.

"C'moon faster! You're so slooow dude!" He threw his head back arching his spine despite his plea for more pleasure.

Bad picked up his pace until his hips were flush with Skeppys. Meandering over the idea of moving this to the bedroom instead and turning Skeppy into a glorified cockwarmer for the night passed through his brain slowly ticking his hips forwards and back bit by bit. Skeppys continues to push for more souring the plans.

"-f you don't start moving i'm going to move for myself!" Despite the 'threat' he was already doing that. Rocking his hips forwards and back against the bit of space he had.

Bad smiled. "Alright fine Skeppy ill move." Quickly he set a speedy pace, less concerned about even thrusts and more about keeping Skeppy on his curled toes. 

He couldn't find a pattern to the quick thrusts, meeting them suddenly much less satisfying. Loud whines came from him twisting his head towards the man denying him what he wanted. Hoping his facial expression would spur him on. Biting his lip helped with some of the aching for more.

Even without the timed thrusts Bad still managed to graze the head of his cock against skeppys prostate forcing a slew of slurs from his mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck! Me, Bad! More pleease," his speech was slurred and messy.

Bad locked his fingers into skeppys hair grinding his cheek into table. Hard wood burning against his cheek bone the punishment was worth it just to have more of Bads hands on him. That's all he wanted was to be touched.

Climax was coming quicker than Skeppy wanted it to be. Bad's soft tongue followed by his dick was shoving him closer to the edge. Each thrust a mush towards the fall. Every pinch, pull and tug to his skin tipping him closer to the edge. He was so close he didn't even bother to warn Bad letting him continue his thrusts at his pace.

The pace was good and what he wanted, hard and rough igniting his belly. Ribbons of cum shot against the bottom of the table, his body reacting fast. His vision burning bright under the dark cloth for a moment before he was back, with Bad, who was pulled out at this point. 

Had the guy even came? He wasn't sure at this point. He knew he blew too fast. Now he was going to disappoint, and he didn't want to disappoint. 

The familiar sounds of skin against skin followed by a loud groan gave him a clue of what happened. Bad reached his arms under Skeppys pulling him upright and slowly taking the blindfold from his face placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"You did so good skeppy! Let's go get you some water and a muffin huh? You were such a good boy." Another peck to the cheek and slowly they were walking towards the kitchen.

Bad would clean the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feul me where my soul should be
> 
> I cant find any inky/blinky from pacman so i angrily wrote this instead. :< also the hot wing stream was hot as fuckk


End file.
